sheldonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheldon
Sheldon is 2020 fantasy musical comedy-drama epic fantasy adventure film. The film is directed by Andy Muschietti and written by Gary Dauberman. Produced by New Line Cinema, Vertigo Entertainment and Rideback, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020. Synopsis Plot Cast *Steve Carrell as Supreme Chancellor Felonious Wonderstone *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Zach Galifianakis as Ethan Link / "The Happy Medium" *Bill Hader as Leonard Flint Tozier *Craig Robinson as Doc Jebidiah *Zach Braff as Finley Reilly *Ian McKellen as Erik Byrnison *Jonah Hill as Michael Tannenbaum Stewart *Aziz Ansari as Squint Briggs *Jon Hamm as Laramie Norman *Anna Kendrick as Padmé McGarry *Forest Whitaker as Ira Boyd *Hank Azaria as Gerard Knight **Joshua Rush as Young Gerard *Josh Gad as Olaf Lamonsoff *John Cho as Mr. Hikaru Lee *Ginnifer Goodwin as Joanna Cooper *Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky *George Lopez as Thurman Lyle *Craig Ferguson as Lord Gobber Fraser *Zoe Saldana as Lily Jansen *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Greg Cooper *Ty Burrell as Mr. Hector Peabody *Jude Law as Brad Cabret *Jason Bateman as Rich Cooper *Amy Poehler as Eleanor Miller *Hugh Jackman as Arthur Barnum *Ricky Gervais as Dr. James McPhee *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice Williams *Paul Rudd as Derek Fantana *Neil Patrick Harris as Olaf Winslow *Jack Black as Jonathan Barnavelt *James Corden as the Narrator Production and development * See also: Production of Sheldon On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. Release Sheldon was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in March 6, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Muschietti, producer Jay Roach, screenwriter Dauberman, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Sheldon In May 2018, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive an Lion King set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. Gallery * Main article: Sheldon/Gallery Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Sheldon and LEGO Sheldon'' Angry Birds Sheldon is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Heldon, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on July 18, 2019, along the premiere of "The Lion King (2019)", first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-four Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Sheldon will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Sheldon is a LEGO-themed video game based on Sheldon. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula.